I Really Wish I Could Have Saved You
by ManhattanFromTheSky
Summary: A look at how Lucas dealt with seeing Peyton after her second attack at the hands of Psycho Derek.


**A/N: **This is a oneshot for **lukenpeyton4ever**, at their request. We were both disappointed that there wasn't much of a look into how Lucas felt after Peyton's second attack, so I wrote one. So this one's for you, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill. I just like to play with it!

* * *

Lucas stood for a moment revelling in the relief that washed over him. He finally felt as though he understood Keith's message and attained the answers he'd been looking for. He stepped forwards and made his way back into the gym, feeling lighter than he had done for days. His smile only increased when he spied the back of Peyton's curly blonde locks. Another wave of relief washed over him when he saw that she was standing with Brooke, but that feeling faltered when he realised that they were not only standing together but clinging on to each other, desperately. He stood for a moment lost in confusion but he was soon propelled to action when Peyton turned and he saw her from the front.

Her dressed was stained with blood, blood that smeared across her shoulder. Dry blood was settled around her nose and mouth, make up and tears blemished her cheeks and several bruises tarnished her skin. His heart began to beat faster as the instinct to protect her went into overdrive. He quickly made his way through the people that stood in his way.

"Lucas, there you are, where have-" Karen smiled towards her son but he merely pushed her aside as he had done with so many other guests.

He walked straight for Peyton noticing the look of relief and need that rested in her eyes as she turned to see him. He cupped either side of her face.

"Peyt, what the hell happened to you?" He ran his thumb over the bruise forming on her forehead and she winced slightly.

"It was Derek. Psycho Derek, not brother Derek," she fell against Lucas and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, swearing to himself to never let her go.

"What?" Lucas was dumbfounded as a mix of intense anger and hatred ran through his body and Peyton felt him tense.

"He came back for me," Peyton whispered as fresh tears fell. She wasn't angry with Lucas, not in the slightest; she was just so overwhelmed to be in his arms again. All she had wanted during the ordeal was to hear his voice and see his face; to look into his blue eyes and find solace. The promise of doing so gave her all the strength she needed to fight back. Lucas pushed her gently away from him and looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean? I came to the house but-"

"I know, Lucas. He was already there. I got dressed and came down to the door thinking it was you but it was him. I was on the other side of the door when you knocked but I couldn't call for you, I tried so hard, Luke but he was too strong," she began to cry as the feelings of weakness came back to her. Lucas pulled her to him again.

"Shh, Peyt. It's okay, you're safe now." Lucas stroked her hair and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her head.

"We should get you home, Peyt," Lucas felt her tense.

"No, I don't want to go back there. Can I stay with you please? I don't want to be alone, Luke."

"Of course, baby. Come home with me."

Brooke stepped to Peyton's side.

"Can I, uh, can I stay too? I really don't want to be away from Peyton," Brooke rubbed Peyton's back and it was only then that Lucas saw that Brooke was also left with marks from the attack. Peyton looked over at Brooke and smiled and then back to Lucas. Despite the circumstances he was so glad that Peyton and Brooke were back as they always had been and he knew that as much as Peyton needed him, they also needed each other. He nodded and smiled softly.

"Of course. I'm just going to let my mum know we're going to head off," Lucas kissed the top of Peyton's head and turned to find his mother but Peyton pulled him back. She pulled him to her tightly and whispered, "I love you, Luke."

He closed his eyes. "I love you too, Blondie."

* * *

Nathan and Haley had returned to the gym and had immediately sought out their friends.

"Guys, what happened to you?" Haley rushed to Peyton and Brooke.

"It was that crazy stalker, Derek guy," Brooke mumbled. "He had Peyton in the basement and I went over there to kick her ass into coming to be with Luke and found her down there. Then it all got a little crazy until Peyton managed to get free. Then we tag teamed his ass and here we are."

"I'll be back in a second, stay with Brooke, okay," Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand.

"Sawyer, you okay?" Nathan stepped beside Peyton and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I am now. Might not sleep for a week, but he's in custody now."

"You staying with Luke tonight?"

"Yeah, we both are. I don't think either of us wants to be alone or away from each other."

"Okay, well you know where we are if you need us."

"Thanks guys."

"Okay, lets get you guys home." Lucas took Peyton's hand, and she grabbed hold of Brooke's. They both waved meekly towards Nathan and Haley before walking out of the gym. Peyton let out a deep breath and rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

* * *

Brooke had fallen asleep quickly but Peyton lay awake in Lucas' arms.

"Peyt, go to sleep, you must be exhausted." He ran his hand up and down her arm slowly.

"I don't want to close my eyes, I'm scared."

"I know, baby, but I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please, just sleep."

Peyton lifted her head and Lucas dropped his to meet her for a gentle, loving kiss. She nestled her head into his chest. Lucas lay awake listening as her breathing began to even out and he felt her body relax. Despite encouraging Peyton, he couldn't sleep himself. He was angry and disgusted with himself. He felt guilty for leaving without really trying and the thought of Ian Banks having his hands on Peyton again made his blood boil.

* * *

Peyton awoke with a start and reached out for Lucas, only to find the place he had been laying in was empty. She looked over her shoulder to see Brooke still sound asleep. Peyton slipped out of the bed slowly and gently so as not to wake her. She padded across the bedroom towards the door, drawing her arms around herself. She walked out to the kitchen to see Lucas standing over the sink, scrubbing at something.

"Luke?" she called him in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked up at her in surprise and stopped what he was doing.

"I, uh, I just wanted to get the blood out."

Peyton walked over to him and noticed that he had scrubbed his own hands red raw. "Lucas," she whispered again. He closed his eyes. She pulled his hands away from the dress and took them in her own. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Your dress, it's ripped," he said as he picked it up. "Did he – did he?" He couldn't bring himself to ask. He was afraid of the answer and what he might do if it was a yes.

"No," she shook her head. "No, Lucas, he didn't. Brooke got to me in time." Lucas pulled her to his chest.

"Thank god."

"Luke, what else is wrong?"

"Nothing, Peyt, I'm fine."

"Lucas, talk to me. I need you okay, don't shut me out."

He looked down and put a hand on her cheek and smiled. Despite what she had gone through that night, she was still more concerned with how he was feeling.

"I'm just…sorry. I hate myself right now."

"What? Why?" Peyton's eyes widened in shock.

"Because I wasn't there to save you. I should never have just walked away. I should have tried harder, I should have kicked the damn door down-" he was getting angrier and louder.

Peyton pulled his face to look at her.

"Shh, Lucas. This isn't your fault. You didn't know, how could you have known?"

"Brooke did."

"No, she didn't. Brooke just happened to know how to get into my house. She had no idea what was happening to me."

"But I should have."

"No, Luke. He sent you that text, there was no way you could have known."

"I should have been there to save you."

"Well, me and Brooke did a pretty good job of saving me," she laughed softly but the look on Lucas' face told her it was going to take more than a joke to diminish his fears. "You might not have been there physically, Lucas, but the whole time he was there, all I could think of was you. It was you that gave me the strength to fight back. And I'm going to need you everyday, Lucas. This is going to haunt me for a while and I'm going to need you to save me from all of it. But you need to stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault."

"Okay," he whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He pulled her to him again and embraced her tightly. "I'll never let anything happen to you again."

"I know," she whispered into his chest. "Now will you take me back to bed, wrap your arms around me and hold me until I sleep?" she smiled.

"I'll hold you until you wake up. And then maybe for a bit after," he smirked and kissed her softly.


End file.
